


Just Companions

by Heather_Grey



Series: The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Entries [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Companions, Crimes & Criminals, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Epic Friendship, Flying, Friendship, Gen, Hippogriffs, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather_Grey/pseuds/Heather_Grey
Summary: Sirius and Buckbeak, Buckbeak and Sirius. They're just Companions.





	Just Companions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! This is just a quick story I wrote for a fanfiction.net forum, but decided to post here as well. I hope you enjoy!

Some people in life are destined to be alone, with no hope to ever find love. For many, Sirius Black, a residential playboy and ex-criminal, was one of those people. Sure Sirius had has his occasional girlfriend or lover, and for most of his life he had had a solid group of friends surrounding him. But in the end they all left him, and the theory Sirius was to be alone was only proven right.

 

Though there was one thing that disproved any belief of loneliness for the Playboy, and that was the simple fact that he had lost hope in ever finding someone. Because you see, people that give up on love usually find it.

 

Of course it was that moment in his life, where he was sure he was a goner, that he found himself an unlikely companion. Now Sirius would never call him a pet, because that would simply be disrespectful. But he is Sirius’ companion, and Sirius is his. They were able to bond in the most unlikely circumstances, and truly able to change each other’s life.

 

The first time they met was when Sirius was sitting in a temporary cell at Hogwarts, an unlikely place if I’ve ever heard of one. But, what was special about that cell was that was where Sirius lost all will to live. The whole time he was in Azkaban Sirius had dreamed about getting out to see his Godson, or even getting revenge on that traitor named Peter. But now that he has had his chance at both of those things, and he blew it. Which means there was no motivation anymore. He had accepted his fate of death. But then, out of the sky above the cell, his Godson and his bushy-haired friend came flying down on what would be his saving grace. It was what many would consider a miracle.

 

That was when Sirius and his Companion first saw each other, right then. At first Sirius was unsure about the whole thing, especially when Harry let him out of the cell and he came face to face with the huge creature. But that all changed when Sirius heard his story.

 

The Hippogriff and him shared more similarities than he cared to admit, more than ordinary. They both were accused of a crime, which neither of them actually did. Then both of them were supposed to die because of their accusations, but once again neither of them did. Now they have to run away, and Sirius knew they had to do it together.

 

So Sirius agreed with the third years’ pleas, and he was willing to ride the Hippogriff far away. To where exactly, he didn’t know. But he knew they had to get away.

 

At first Sirius was almost positive the creature didn't like him, and that was probably due to the fact that Sirius had no idea how to approach him, much less ride a Hippogriff. So their first ride away from Hogwarts was a bit rocky, filled with sudden drops and swerves. But by the time they landed, Sirius was sure the Hippogriff was warming up to him.

 

Sirius had absolutely no idea where to go now that they were on the run, and his new friend had no idea where to go either. So their first stop was in a muggle forest where they found a small clearing.

 

Of course Sirius had no access to a wand, and therefore had little means to sustain them, or do anything for that matter. After all, he couldn’t hunt or put up protection spells. But thankfully for the Convict, his Companion had some pretty good natural instincts.

 

He must've sensed that Sirius was absolutely useless, because after several minutes of both of them doing nothing the Creature started walking off. Of course, Sirius freaked out at the whole situation, and tried to follow the Hippogriff. But then, when he couldn’t, Sirius was completely unsure how he was going to continue. But thankfully the Hippogriff came back, and not alone either. Because sitting in his mouth was a freshly killed animal.

 

This would’ve normally freaked Sirius out, but this time it didn’t. Part of the man knew that the creature was just looking out for the pair, and Sirius was very thankful for that. After all, he couldn’t do it himself.

 

The two of them had a wonderful meal that night, and for many other nights that they were together. Even though Sirius soon grew tired of the roadkill meat he had every day for weeks, he was glad he had anything at all. So they kept to the same routine. Flying into a new forest, finding a clearing, getting food, then taking turns sleeping so one could keep watch. For the most part it worked, and the pair soon came to trust each other with their lives. Both of them knew that they were in it together, and neither one could change that.

 

It was one night, weeks since their initial meeting, that changed the two’s relationship and put a stop to their endless running. It all started when it was Sirius’ turn to keep watch that night, and he was leaning up again the massive, sleeping Hippogriff. The Playboy’s mind couldn't help but think about how he wished there was a place for them to go to get away, and not have to move again. Sure Sirius had a house before he was arrested, many houses actually, but they were all just perks of being the Black heir. Now, being disgraced and a runaway criminal, he wouldn't dare show his face in any of them.

 

There was one though, one that Sirius hadn't thought of since he was just a boy, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. It was perfect for the pair’s purpose, since it was hidden and out of the way. So when the Hippogriff woke up that morning, Sirius was all to edger to explain the plan to his Companion.

 

He seemed to like Sirius’ plan, or at least Sirius believed by the hand nuzzling he got when he finished speaking. So it was settled, the pair would travel back to London to stay at one of Sirius’ childhood homes.

 

Their flight was uneventful to say the least, with very little for Sirius to do except sit there and worry, and worry he did. He worried about being seen or being caught, he worried they wouldn’t be able to get in, or when they did Death Eaters would be notified. But Sirius knew they had to try, after all the pair couldn't stay in forests for the rest of their lives. He needed somewhere stable, the Hippogriff needed somewhere stable, and it was the least Sirius could do for the creature after he’s given so much.

 

When they finally landed along the dusty street filled with dirty muggle houses, they were wiped out. But they couldn't be tired for long. Sirius had to make sure no unwanted guests were living in the residence, and when the pair walked in they were thankful to find none. The only sign of life was a very unwanted, old house elf named Kreacher.

 

Their first night in the new place was hard, very hard. Sirius had been reluctant to sleep in is old room and the Hippogriff was reluctant to sleep in a house. But Sirius had it all figured out, he would sleep in his parents’ old master bedroom and the creature would sleep in the lofty room under the stairs.

 

This theory worked well only in thought, because the second Sirius had fallen asleep in the huge bed he was woken by the most mournful sound he had ever heard. The sound of a creature wailing in sorrow and pain, a sound no one would hear until the night Sirius died. Out of alarm, Sirius went down to see the Hippogriff. But when he arrived he was shocked to see the creature in perfectly good health. It seemed that he was just upset to be sleeping without his Companion, Sirius.

 

This upset the Playboy in a way he hadn't been upset ever before, he was heartbroken. But he insisted the creature sleep all on his own. Why? He didn't know. But that's what they did for weeks in a row. Sirius would try to sleep, and the Hippogriff would wail and wail and wail. Until one day when Sirius couldn't take it any more and invited the creature to sleep with him in the massive room.

 

Not going to lie, it was a little hard to get the Hippogriff up there or for either of them to get comfortable. But when they did it was the most peaceful either one had been in years. Just the two of them, Sirius and Buckbeak, Buckbeak and Sirius.


End file.
